Última batalla
by Ibizen Wolfgang
Summary: Porque en esta batalla se decidiría todo. Oneshot. Shounen ai.


_En medio del campo de batalla, se veía a un guerrero solitario lanzando espadazos contra sus adversarios, partiéndoles por en medio o cortando sus cabezas que salían volando de manera dramática, mientras se abría camino hacia el lado contrario, donde se encontrasen los líderes del enemigo. _

_No importaba quien o cuántos trataran de detenerlo, siempre terminaban sus cuerpos desangrándose a varios pasos detrás de él. _

_Una expresión de furia ciega adornaba sus facciones maduras y varoniles, sus ojos celestes brillando extasiados por el estar llegando a su meta, entre tanta lluvia de sangre y acero. En ese momento, un grupo de ocho se fueron contra él, tratando de detenerlo en un intento desesperado; y no era por demás, de aquél que fuera un batallón que rondaba en las tres centenas de hombres, ahora se veía reducido a menos de un setenta porciento… la mayoría, a manos de ese terrible hombre, que tenían que matar a toda costa por su rey. Pero para él, aquellos intentos solo fueron arañazos para su armadura plateada. _

_Y así, pronto se vio ya en el extremo opuesto del terreno donde la guerra se daba. _

_Un murmullo inundó el ambiente, donde los que resguardaban al Rey y su mano derecha salieron en contra suya, buscando retenerlo y así no les tendiera ni un solo dedo; el murmullo se extendió hasta su campaña, cantando la victoria sobre esas tierras y su ahora derrocado reinado._

_Desde el rabillo del ojo, noto como el Rey bajaba de su caballo y sacaba su espada de la protección que pendía de su cadera, para encararse contra suya a una velocidad nada despreciable._

_Una vez cara a cara, senda tormenta chocolate chocando estruendosamente contra aquellos azulosos glaciares, empezaron a atacarse sin piedad alguna. Ambos hacían chocar sus aceros de manera temible, parecía que de repente se romperían en mil pedazos por los impactos._

_Ninguno cedía ni un solo paso, ya que eso significaría perder._

_- Ni creas que alguno de tus miles de reinos te ayudará* - menciono el caballero al Rey, en una de las estocadas, con voz parsimoniosa y contradictoria al momento que estaba viviendo. El interlocutor sonrió ante sus palabras lacónicas y al ver liberada su espada, se volvió a lanzar en su contra. Por el impacto que se había dado, un yelmo salió volando._

_Solo entonces, hubo un momento en el que todo quedo en silencio, donde ni si quiera el viento hacía ruido alguno._

_La batalla había terminado ya._

_En la cara del Rey aun se mostraba esa sonrisa, mientras la espada del caballero atravesará su vientre de hito en hito. Sólo en ese momento el ganador de aquella justa, noto la diferencia de alturas entre él y ese Rey, así como la juventud del mismo; sus ojos quedaron fijos en el rostro furibundo, totalmente sorprendido y sin manera de hacer que su boca se cerrará._

_Una risita le saco de su ensimismamiento, así como el sonido inequívoco de piel siendo destrozada: el Rey se acerco más a él, empujando más contra sí la espada. Una mano tibia se poso en su muñeca, en una caricia que buscaba ser gentil._

_- Fue un placer que tú fueras mi verdugo**… ca…ballero… blan…co._

_Ante la sorpresa del toque electrizante, soltó la espada, haciendo que el cuerpo ya sin vida del otro, se precipitará hacía atrás y chocará duramente contra la grama._

Cuando terminó de leer aquél relato, cerró el libro con un ruido sordo, dejando escapar volutas de polvo; sus ojos se encontraba igual que el objeto entre sus manos. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que solo el crepitar de las llamas conseguía trascender sobre esa densidad.

- ¡Ehhh! ¡Espera un momento! – exclamo el más pequeño del grupo, alzándose de manera abrupta, con su voz temblando.

Abrió sus ojos miel, y le observo - ¿Qué pasa, Sena-kun? – colocó el libro a un lado suyo. Otro par de ojos, de un intenso azul, miraban intrigado la escena, aun impactados por como su mente le represento la historia recién contada.

- Esta bastante interesante esto que nos cuentas, pero – tomo un poco de aire, para hacer fluir más sus palabras – pero más que parecer la historia de un muy lejano (llegando hasta un casi ni familiar) antepasado de Shin-san, ¡parece un cuento de amor trágico homosexual! –chilló, apenado.

Una suave risa fue su respuesta.

En ese momento, todos pensaron que era una pésima idea seguir dejando que Sakuraba se encargara de los cuentos antes de dormir.

**Notas**

* Se refiere al significado de los kanjis que conforman el nombre de Sena, de manera individual.  
>** Juego de palabras con proceder y el trabajo de un verdugo: éste procede a matar. Proceder es el kanji que forma el nombre de Shin.<p>

Ojalá que les haya gustado, esta historia nació en un momento de ñoñez(?) hehe cuando descubrí el significado de sus nombres, me fue imposible dejar de escribir y ¡zaz! quedó esto.  
>Si, lo sé, esta bastante corto...<p>

Ibizen Wolfgang  
>2o11.o5.2o<p> 


End file.
